Kacze opowieści (serial 1987)
Kacze opowieści (ang. ''DuckTales) – serial animowany wytwórni The Walt Disney Company, emitowany od 18 września 1987 do 28 listopada 1990 roku. W Polsce wyświetlany był po raz pierwszy od 17 września 1989 do 19 czerwca 1993 w TVP1 (początkowo pod tytułem ''Siostrzeńcy Kaczora Donalda). Serial cechuje się m.in. przygodami, poszukiwaniem skarbów, podróżami, zagadkami przeszłości i magią. Uczy dzieci rozwiązywać problemy osobiste i rodzinne. Powstał na podstawie serii komiksów Uncle Scrooge autorstwa Carla Barksa. Poszczególne odcinki serialu są oparte przede wszystkim na komiksach Carla Barksa, dlatego też pojawiają się tu komiksowe postacie stworzone przez niego, a nieobecne w innych Disney'owskich filmach, jak Bracia Be, Goguś Kwabotyn czy Granit Forsant. Część jest inspirowana klasycznymi dziełami literackimi i filmowymi. W przeciwieństwie do wielu filmów Disneya, Kaczor Donald jest tu postacią trzecioplanową. W pierwszej serii wystąpił w 8 odcinkach, w kolejnych nie było go w ogóle. Głównymi postaciami serialu są Sknerus McKwacz oraz siostrzeńcy Donalda. W roku 1991 nakręcono serial Dzielny Agent Kaczor, w którym kontynuowany był wątek Śmigacza McKwaka oraz Robokwaka. W Polsce TVP wyemitowała 7 z 91 odcinków, tytuł rodzimej wersji językowej brzmiał Dzielny Agent Kaczor. Natomiast w roku 1990 powstał film pełnometrażowy Kacze opowieści: Poszukiwacze zaginionej lampy. 25 lutego 2015 roku ogłoszono, że powstanie nowa wersja Kaczych opowieści. Premiera serialu odbyła się 12 sierpnia 2017 roku w amerykańskim kanale Disney XD. Regularna emisja serialu w USA rozpoczęła się 23 września 2017 roku. Fabuła Wujek Sknerus przeżywa przygody podczas wyprawy dookoła świata w poszukiwaniu różnych skarbów. Po drodze przyjdzie mu zmierzyć się z wieloma wrogami: Braćmi Be, Granitem Forsantem (który chce prześcignąć Sknerusa w zdobyciu tytułu najbogatszego kaczora świata) i Magiką De Czar (próbującą ukraść jego szczęśliwą dziesięciocentówkę do stworzenia amuletu o potężnej sile). Razem z nim wybierają się siostrzeńcy Kaczora Donalda: Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio oraz Tasia van Der Kwak. Towarzyszą im także niezdarny pilot Śmigacz McKwak oraz Hydrant Pisanko, który dzięki super technologii staje się Robokwakiem. Emisja w Polsce Serial był emitowany w Polsce od 1989 do 1993 roku na antenie TVP1. Najpierw w 1989 roku w ramach Dobranocki wyemitowano część odcinków w wersji z lektorem (pod tytułem Siostrzeńcy Kaczora Donalda). Byli to na zmianę Krystyna Czubówna i Marek Gajewski. W końcu 1989 roku TVP wstrzymała do odwołania nadawanie wersji lektorskiej, ponieważ zapadła decyzja o wykonaniu dubbingu. Wtedy przetłumaczono tytuł jako Kacze opowieści. Prace nad polskim dubbingiem trwały ok. 18 miesięcy. Nadawanie wykonanej przez 18 miesięcy wersji z polskim dubbingiem rozpoczęto 5 stycznia 1991 roku, w sobotnim popołudniowym paśmie Walt Disney przedstawia i kontynuowano ją do 19 czerwca 1993 roku. Aż do roku 2007 serial nie był powtarzany. Od 22 stycznia 2007 roku jest on ponownie emitowany w na antenie kanału MiniMini, w nowej wersji dubbingowanej. Emitowany był on codziennie o godzinie 18:30. W 2007 roku zostało pokazanych 65 odcinków, w roku 2008 wyemitowano kolejnych 35. Od 6 kwietnia 2007 roku MiniMini powtarzało wyemitowaną wcześniej pierwszą serię serialu. 12 lutego 2008 roku kanał MiniMini rozpoczął emisję pozostałych serii serialu (odcinki 66-100). 6 września 2009 roku serial rozpoczął emisję w telewizji Polsat. Serial był emitowany w Polsacie do wiosny 2011 roku. Od 1 października 2011 roku do połowy 2012 roku serial był nadawany na kanale Disney Channel od poniedziałku do piątku o 14:25, (w tym w środę od 14:00 – 2 odcinki), a także w sobotę i niedzielę o 8:20 i 12:30. Od 22 października do 30 listopada 2012 roku serial był emitowany w TV Puls w paśmie Junior TV. Od 10 września 2013 serial jest emitowany ponownie w TV Puls o 7:25 w dni robocze. Od 4 listopada do 31 grudnia 2013 roku serial był emitowany w TV Puls 2. Od 15 października 2014 roku serial jest nadawany na antenie Disney Junior. Od września 2016 roku był emitowany w TV4. Od 30 października do listopada 2016 roku był emitowany w TV6. Od 15 lipca 2017 roku ponownie był emitowany w TV6. Pierwsza seria (65 odcinków) powstała w latach 1987–1988, druga (10 odcinków) w latach 1988–1989, trzecia (18 odcinków) w latach 1989–1990, a czwarta (7 odcinków) w 1990 roku. Razem powstało 100 odcinków serialu (które zarówno TVP1, jak i MiniMini wyświetlały nie po kolei). W 1990 roku na fali popularności serialu powstał pełnometrażowy film Kacze opowieści: Poszukiwacze zaginionej lampy. Nie osiągnął on jednak sukcesu porównywalnego z innymi produkcjami Disneya. W Polsce film był wyświetlany tylko w kinach, nie wydano go ani na kasetach VHS, ani na płytach DVD. Kilkakrotnie był on emitowany w telewizji Polsat ze starym dubbingiem znanym z kin (z udziałem aktorów tworzących pierwszą wersję dubbingowaną serialu), premiera odbyła się 11 marca 2007 roku. Wydania na VHS i DVD W roku 1995 wydano w Polsce dwie kasety VHS, na których łącznie znalazły się 4 odcinki serialu (po dwa na każdej). Wszystkie w starej wersji dubbingowanej znanej z TVP1, ale niektóre ze zmienionymi tytułami: 1) * Trzęsienie ziemi * Powrót do Klondike (w TVP pt. Znowu w Klondike) 2) * Spotkanie z UFO (w TVP pt. Nie ma tego małego, co by na mniejsze nie wyszło) * Niespodzianka dla Sknerusa (w TVP pt. Ulubieniec Sknerusa) Na DVD w Stanach Zjednoczonych (region 1) wydano obecnie trzy zestawy płyt zawierające wszystkie odcinki serii pierwszej i 10 odcinków serii drugiej. Na rynku europejskim (region 2) wydano do tej pory tylko pierwszą część (19 odcinków) serii pierwszej w 5 wersjach językowych (bez polskiej). 5 czerwca 2015 wydano pięć płyt DVD z Kaczymi Opowieściami z dubbingiem ze studia Galapagos Film. Płyty noszą tytuły: * Kacze Opowieści Przygoda 1 (odc. 6 do 9) * Kacze Opowieści Przygoda 2 (odc. 10 do 13) * Kacze Opowieści Przygoda 3 (odc. 14 do 17) * Kacze Opowieści Przygoda 4 (odc. 18 do 21) * Kacze Opowieści Przygoda 5 (odc. 22 do 25) Bohaterowie z serialu Początkowo nadawany w Polsce w wersji lektorskiej. W sumie powstała wersja lektorska i dwie dubbingowe. Poniżej podano też oryginalne imiona poszczególnych bohaterów. Pozytywni * Sknerus McKwacz (ang. Scrooge McDuck) – w wersji z lektorem tłumaczono dosłownie Scrooge McKaczka. Najbogatszy kaczor świata. Pozoruje na biznesmena bez skrupułów, co częściowo jest prawdą. Ale oddałby wszystko, co ma za każdego członka swojej rodziny. W grach DuckTales i DuckTales 2 był głównym bohaterem. Ulubione powiedzonko: „A niech to gęś kopnie!” (nw:"Kacze dudy!”). * Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio (ang. Huey, Dewey and Louie) – siostrzeńcy Kaczora Donalda. Po wstąpieniu do amerykańskiej marynarki wojennej, oddał ich opiece swojego wujka Sknerusa, który jest ich ciotecznym dziadkiem. Więź uczuciowa między nimi budowała się stopniowo i powoli. Ulubione powiedzonko: „Kwakwaroni!” (nw:"Kwakwadrylion!”). * Śmigacz McKwak (ang. Launchpad McQuack), w wersji z lektorem Wyrzutnia McKwak – osobisty (bo prawie darmowy) pilot Sknerusa. Bardzo często „kraksuje”. Prawie nigdy nie załamują go ciągłe porażki. McKwacz nie szczędzi mu obelg, a mimo to jest jego przyjacielem. * Pani Dziobek (ang. Mrs. Bentina Beakly), kucharka, pokojówka i niania siostrzeńców. Mieszka u pryncypała razem ze swoją wnuczką, Tasią. Kobieta staroświecka, lecz z wieloma dobrymi pomysłami. * Tasia Van Der Kwak (ang. Webbigail) – wnuczka pani Dziobek, często czuje się niezauważana. Dopiero gdy znika, wszyscy myślą tylko o niej. Chłopcy mają do niej mieszane uczucia, a Sknerus kocha ją najbardziej. * Diodak (ang. Gyro Gearloose) w wersji z lektorem Złota Rączka wszechstronny, mądry, inteligentny, ale nierozgarnięty wynalazca. Jego największym marzeniem jest proste życie. Jego wynalazki często wykorzystuje Sknerus, bo Diodak nie zna się na interesach. * Kaczuch (ang. Doofus) – bardzo otyły, dziecinny jak na swój wiek, przyjaciel Hyzia, Dyzia i Zyzia. Bezgranicznie podziwia Śmigacza i Diodaka. Pojawia się głównie w pierwszej serii, w drugiej jedynie raz epizodycznie. * Cyfron Liczypiórek (ang. Fenton Crackshell, w nowej wersji dubbingu Hydrant Pisanko) – księgowy Sknerusa. Liczy z prędkością światła. Bardzo pomysłowy, głośny panikarz, ale zawsze wychodzi na swoje. Pojawia się tylko w drugiej serii. Jego ulubione powiedzonko to: w starym dubbingu „Bamboli bambolak”, a w nowym dubbingu „Gdaczące pustosłowie”. * Robokwak (ang. Gizmoduck) techniczny, superbohater. Drugie wcielenie Hydranta Pisanko. System uruchamiany jest hasłem: w starym dubbingu „Bambolak”, a w nowym dubbingu „Gdaczące pustosłowie”. * Bubba (ang. Bubba) – mały chłopiec jaskiniowy, sprowadzony wehikułem czasu. Bezgranicznie lubi McKwacza. Pojawia się w drugiej i trzeciej serii. W starym dubbingu nazywa Sknerusa „Skelusem”, a w nowym „Bujem”. * Złotka Błyskotka (ang. Goldie O'Gilt) – ukochana Sknerusa z młodych lat. Przyjaciółmi są do dziś, choć lubią rywalizować. * Kaczor Donald (ang. Donald Duck) – siostrzeniec Sknerusa, marynarz marynarki wojennej. Jego jedynym obowiązkiem jest szorowanie lotniskowca. Pojawia się tylko w pierwszej serii. * Cezar (ang. Duckworth) – lokaj i szofer McKwacza. Postać rzadko na pierwszym planie. Bardzo staroświecki, przez co często zagubiony. Negatywni * Granit Forsant (ang. Flintheart Glomgold) w wersji z lektorem Starozłotnicki – drugi na liście najbogatszych, całkowicie pozbawiony skrupułów rywal Sknerusa. Zawsze oszukuje w rywalizacjach. * Bracia Be (ang. The Beagle Boys) w wersji z lektorem Psy Gończe – złodzieje, często najmowani. Zawsze w maskach, czerwonych swetrach i tabliczkach identyfikacyjnych na piersi. Największa organizacja przestępcza w Kaczogrodzie. Generalnie Kaczogrodzka Policja bardzo rzadko ściga kogoś innego. * Magika De Czar (ang. Magica De Spell) w wersji z lektorem Magika de Urok – czarownica. Wszelkimi sposobami chcąca zdobyć pierwszą dziesięciocentówkę McKwacza. Jej plany czasem obracają się przeciwko niej samej. * Edgar – kruk Magiki de Czar. Był jej bratem. Nie wiadomo dlaczego go przemieniła. * Kundol (ang. Dijon) w nowej wersji dubbingu nazywa się Ganges, w filmie pełnometrażowym występuje pod oryginalnym imieniem Dijon – pechowy złodziejaszek, który wykonuje brudną robotę dla Granita, tam gdzie Bracia Be nie sięgają. Występuje pod koniec drugiej serii oraz w filmie pełnometrażowym. Obsada Odcinki Serial liczy 100 odcinków podzielonych na dwie serie. W pierwszej serii pojawiają się Kaczor Donald, Hyzio, Dyzio i Zyzio, Sknerus McKwacz, Śmigacz McKwak, pani Dziobek, Tasia, Cezar, Kaczuch, Granit Forsant, Bracia Be, Magika De Czar, Diodak, i Edgar. W drugiej serii pojawiają się Bubba, Cyfron Liczypiórek (nw:Hydrant Pisanko), Robokwak, Gebdra Dee (nw:Gąsia Skrzek) i Śmieciowie oraz z emisji znikają Donald i Kaczuch. Spis odcinków Dodatkowe informacje * W odcinku "Yuppy Ducks" Sknerus poszedł do lekarza. W gabinecie znajduje się nietypowa plansza do badania wzroku. Litery zamiast w kolejności losowej, układają się w napis: Ask about Illuminati. * Występujący w serialu aktorzy: Alan Young, Terry McGovern, Frank Welker, Russi Taylor i Chuck McCann (jako jedyni z ekipy serialu) podłożyli głos swoim postaciom ponownie w grze DuckTales: Remastered. Odcinki nawiązuje do komiksów Carla Barksa Niektóre odcinki „Kaczych Opowieści” były inspirowane mniej lub bardziej komiksami Carla Barksa. Oto lista odcinków, które nawiązywały do jego komiksów: * odcinek „Powrót do Klondike” (w wersji na VHS: „Znowu w Klondike”) nawiązuje do komiksu o tym samym tytul (Kaczor Donald 2012/9-10) * odcinek „Trzęsienie ziemi” (w nowym dubbingu: „Wstrząsy”) nawiązuje do komiksu „Land Beneath the Ground!” * odcinek „Słodki zew młodości” nawiązuje do komiksu „That's No Fable!” * odcinek „Nie ma tego małego, co by na mniejsze nie wyszło” (w nowym dubbingu: „Kosmiczne mikroczaki”) nawiązuje do komiksu „Mikrokaczki nie z tej Ziemi” * odcinek „Korona Czyngis-Chana” nawiązuje do komiksu „The Lost Crown of Genghis Khan!” * odcinek „Roboty do roboty” (w nowym dubbingu: „Bunt maszyn”) nawiązuje do komiksu „The Giant Robot Robbers” * odcinek „Złote runo” (w nowym dubbingu: „Run na runo”) nawiązuje do komiksu „The Golden Fleecing” * odcinek „Fortuna kołem się toczy” nawiązuje do komiksu „The Round Money Bin” * odcinek „Wyższe sfery” nawiązuje do komiksu „The Status Seeker” * odcinek „Kraina Tra-la-la” nawiązuje do komiksu „Moja snów dolina” (Kaczor Donald 2009/19) * odcinek „Niezniszczalny skarbiec” (w nowym dubbingu „Mój skarbiec to moja twierdza”) nawiązuje do komiksu „The Unsafe Safe” * odcinek „Ulubieniec Sknerusa” (w wersji na VHS: „Niespodzianka dla Sknerusa”) nawiązuje do komiksu „The Lemming with the Locket” * odcinek „Płynna gotówka” nawiązuje do komiksu „Only A Poor Old Man” i do komiksu „Hamulec postępu” (Kaczor Donald 2014-11) * odcinek „Głębiej niż na dnie” (w nowym dubbingu ,,Akwa kwacze") nawiązuje do komiksu „Lost Beneath the Sea” Zobacz też * Kacze opowieści - wersja z 2017 roku. * Dzielny Agent Kaczor * Kacza paczka ar:قصص بطوطية da:Rip, Rap og Rup på eventyr de:DuckTales - Neues aus Entenhausen en:DuckTales es:PatoAventuras fi:Ankronikka fr:La Bande à Picsou (série télévisée, 1987) it:DuckTales - Avventure di paperi nl:DuckTales pt-br:DuckTales: Os Caçadores de Aventuras ru:Утиные истории (мультсериал, 1987) sv:DuckTales zh:唐老鴨俱樂部 Kategoria:Seriale